


Can I Have Both?

by HonestPassion13



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestPassion13/pseuds/HonestPassion13
Summary: One-shot. Sexy coat check co-worker Dimitri catches Rose reading trashy novel about lusty tall Russian (Kresley Cole’s The Professional) and offers to help make her fantasies come true.  Even after boyfriend Mason comes to give her a kiss.  Contains graphic sexual material.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov & Rose Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Mason Ashford & Rose Hathaway, Mason Ashford/Eddie Castile, Mason Ashford/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Can I Have Both?

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no ownership to Vampire Academy. I claim no ownership to Kresley Cole’s GameMaker series.  
> Reader discretion is advised.  
> Please forgive typographical errors or missed words.

I was in for another boring afternoon, for the most part. It was a Tuesday afternoon in the middle of July. I had been working at the coat check of the St. Vladimir’s restaurant and banquet center for six months now and nothing interesting had ever happened. The money was really good and it gave me a lot of free time. During the school year, I could do homework on a desk in the back when it got slow, but during the summer, there wasn’t a lot to do. Other than the occasional wedding reception on a Saturday, there wasn’t much going on, _especially_ since few people wore coats in this weather.

It gave me ample opportunity to talk with - and occasionally gawk at - the all-too-sexy twenty-five year-old 6'7" Russian valet parking attendant, Dimitri Belikov, with his shoulder-length brown hair, bottomless chocolate eyes, and chiseled, muscular physique. Despite the fact that there weren’t that many cars that valet parked in the early afternoon on a July Tuesday, there were always two valets on the clock, so I got to enjoy Dimitri spending half of his shift back in the coat room with me. There wasn’t a lot for Dimitri to do, either. Except for reading his western novels and looking completely delectable.

Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t just about sex appeal with Dimitri. In the six months that I’d known him, we had become good friends and spent a lot of time together. We’d even meet up to go to the gym to work out or go running together once every week or two. Dimitri helped me find the perfect training and seemed to know just how to encourage me to do my best. Looks aside, if I could choose the traits for a perfect boyfriend - or even husband - there was nothing about Dimitri I wouldn’t choose. He was just that sort of amazing guy. Some days, I felt like I was in love with him.

Honestly, I didn’t know why I was even thinking of Dimitri like this. I had a boyfriend. We’d been dating for almost four years now. Yeah, Mason is kind of _predictable_ sometimes, but he is very sweet and he always takes good care of me. We had been together before work, so after my shift, Mason was supposed to pick me up to take me home. Because he never really wanted to, we didn’t go out for a date, though; we were just hanging out, playing some cards, and watching TV with his roommate, Eddie. In truth, Mason and I weren’t often alone together. Most of the time, Eddie was with us.

Don’t get me wrong; I liked Eddie a lot. Eddie and Mason were pretty inseparable and he was like part of the package. They had inside jokes with each other that no one else got, a secret handshake they’d been doing since they were kids, and were constantly choosing to spend time together, whether at home or out. Just seeing Eddie made Mase smile, which always made me smile, too.

Although he was no Dimitri, Mason was a decent-looking guy. I loved him, but there just wasn’t really any ‘spark’ in our relationship. It was more than just sex, of course, but sex was definitely a part of it. I loved him, of course, but I wasn’t sure I was _in_ love with him. Mason and I had been having sex together since we were seventeen. It started out awful; awkward and painful. He was a lot more enthusiastic about it back then, though. By now doing the deed with him, though it only happened once a month or so, was almost routine. He could _usually_ get my engine going, eventually, but it was always very vanilla and he often didn’t manage to make me come. Typically, I would go finish the job by myself after Mason fell asleep. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him when it happened, but I question if it escaped his notice. Sometimes, after yet another session of boring sex, I wondered if Mason and I would be better off as just friends. I even occasionally wondered if he was into Eddie instead of me.

I found myself reading a lot of trashy novels lately to help stave off my urges. Digital books on my phone were practically a godsend because I could read them without anyone else knowing what I was reading. And I could place virtual bookmarks in all of the best sex scenes to read them over and over again.

Today’s book of choice was The Professional by Kresley Cole, a novel about a gorgeous, stoic, muscular Russian fighter-slash-bodyguard with shoulder-length dark hair who comes to kidnap the main character, Natalie, and take her to live with her mobster father, introducing her to a hidden world of sexual pleasure she’d never experienced before. I tried, and failed utterly, to keep from drawing any comparisons to my luscious muscular Russian coworker. If nothing else, the book was also nice because it taught me a few of the key phrases I’d heard Dimitri mutter under his breath when he thought no one could understand what he was saying. 

Although Cole had written a few other types of books that I’d also read, this particular one was _definitely_ erotica and I enjoyed it thoroughly. I’d read this one through a few times before and had bookmarks in all of the sexy spots in the story.

We didn’t have uniforms at the banquet center, but I was required to wear a dress and all of the guys had to wear a tie. Today, due to the warm July weather, I had a backless halter dress with a top that looped around my neck and had a deep V down to my waist in the front of the neckline. While the rather too-aggressive air conditioning often left me chilled in this outfit while I was indoors, I relished in the freedom of knowing how little I was wearing, feeling very bare. I even wore my hair up to leave my full back exposed.

Mason had drove me to work and would be picking me up after my shift today. When we arrived, he pulled into the valet drive so that he wouldn’t have to find a parking space. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then got out. As soon as I shut the car door behind me, Mase sped off.

At the valet stand, Dimitri asked me, “That guy that dropped you off; is he your boyfriend?”

In that moment, I actually considered breaking up with Mason just to be able give Dimitri a different answer. “He is,” I replied.

“Oh,” he said, “He should treat you better than to just let you kiss him on the cheek and drive off.”

When his break came at four o’clock, Dimitri sat at one side of the coat room, reading his novel. Although we certainly talked at times, too, we spent much of our time there together in a pleasant, comfortable silence, and today seemed like that would be how things went. I stood at the service window counter, facing outward to any potential customers, with my back to the coat room. I honestly didn’t have to stand there because we had a cutesy little service bell that you could put out on the counter that customers could ring when they needed a coat checked in or returned, but I always felt like it was a nice personal touch to be there waiting for them. 

Customers weren’t really arriving now, though, and despite standing at the counter, my book was consuming all of my attention. It was just getting to the good part. Of course, the drawback to reading sexy stuff at work is that it isn’t always easy to disguise that you’re reading it. My breath hitched as I got to the part of the story where Natalie had stumbled and fallen, wearing only her silk robe, and the man in the story, Sevastyan, was running his hand along Natalie’s bare hip, fingers resting on her pubic bone and flirting with touching her core.

“What are you reading there, Rose?” Dimitri asked, standing right behind me with his calloused, warm hand on my bare shoulder.

“It’s nothing,” I countered, trying to quickly bookmark my page and cover my phone.

“Please. Show me, Rose,” he told me, “I want to know what could have this effect on you.” I felt my cheeks heating as I held my phone back out where Dimitri could see it.

Dimitri’s breathing shallowed as he glanced at the page. He began reading aloud. “‘His cock pulsed in his pants, drawing my attention. At the sight of that long, heavy length, my pussy clenched for it.’” Dimitri flipped the page and skipped ahead a little bit. “‘For the second time tonight, I was heading toward an orgasm. Still riveted to my sex, he grated words _in Russian_ , something about how he couldn’t be expected to deny himself in the face of this.’ Rose, is this the sort of thing you usually read? Is this the sort of thing you _enjoy_?”

I nodded, wishing the ground would swallow me up. Incredibly, Dimitri didn’t seem to be laughing or disgusted. In fact, the look on his face was unlike any I’d seen on his face before.

I could feel the heat from Dimitri’s body and his voice came out deep and husky as he rasped, less than an inch from my ear, “Your boyfriend; does he leave you _unsatisfied_?” I couldn’t bring myself to reply.

“A beautiful woman like you should never be left unsatisfied, Roza,” he told me, his fingertips trailing down my spine, “You deserve to be treasured, to have your body worshipped. Leave him, Roza. You deserve better. You deserve nothing less than perfection.”

My voice was shaky as I told him, “My name’s not Roza.”

“It is Roza in Russian,” Dimitri murmured, still standing so close to me, his hot breath on my ear, “If you were mine, I don’t know if I could ever let you leave my bed without slaking your desires. Not until I could feel or taste your climax for myself.”

Panting, I turned to face him, my body responding to him completely on its own accord. Our faces were inches apart. I could taste the mintiness of his breath and smell his aftershave. My heart gave a stutter.

“I don’t believe you,” I breathed, unsure if I wanted him to stop his advances or come closer.

“I love a challenge, Roza,” Dimitri said, letting one hand thread into my hair at the side of my face, cupping my cheek. His thumb stretched down to run along my bottom lip “Leave him. Let me show you. Tell me you want me to.”

Knowing and hearing that he was saying the Russian version of my name was sending chills up my spine and leaving visible goosebumps all over my body. Still, my traitorous brain was overruling my body as it said, “But he loves me.”

“So do I, Roza,” Dimitri said, with a smile, “I have for months. I won’t be that guy, Rose, but I’ve never met another woman like you. And I noticed you didn’t say that you love _him_.”

“I do love him,” I breathed, finding it difficult to put any real strength behind the words.

“Like a lover? Or like a brother, Roza? You kissed him on the _cheek_ as you said goodbye. And then you are reading _this_.” He motioned to my phone. “Tell me it’s a coincidence that you’re reading such sensual stories about a man speaking in Russian, Rose.”

I slowly shook my head once, but the words wouldn’t come. “And how do you feel about _me_ , Roza?” Dimitri asked.

I gasped at his question. “I … I want you, Dimitri,” I admitted, almost as if I couldn’t keep the words from drawing out of me.

“Do you love me? Like I love you?” Dimitri asked, his accent getting thicker, “More than you love him?”

I took a deep breath. Did I love him? I was starting to believe that I did. I nodded, shakily.

Dimitri ran his other hand along the small of my back, letting me feel the heat of his palm on my skin. “Let me show you how much I love you, Roza. Let me show you how I can please you. Just say ‘yes’ and I will.”

As if I were standing outside of my own body, I heard my voice half-moaning, “Yes,” though I didn’t know where the sound was coming from. I was staring into Dimitri’s eyes and they were darkened with lust like I had never seen before. Dimitri leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I let out a throaty moan as my mouth opened to his. His hand tangled into my hair at the base of my neck as the other hand low on my back spread to cover my spine, pulling my body flush to his. His tongue flicked and massaged my own tongue, as we breathed each other’s air. With the little bit of him I’d had, I already felt like I would never be able to get enough of him.

Dimitri pulled back and said, “Not here. Come with me,” directing me into the back part of the coat room with that hand on the small of my back. As we walked away, Dimitri left the service bell out on the counter. After we both entered the back of the room, Dimitri closed and locked the coat room door.

Before I had a chance to react to anything at all, Dimitri had sat me on the desk, standing between my knees. His hands were back around me, his fingers running along every inch of exposed skin along my back and shoulders, and his mouth was gently licking and nipping at my neck.

“Your skin feels so soft. And you taste so good,” Dimitri murmured.

“You can touch me and taste me anytime you want, Comrade,” I purred to him.

“Can I touch you here? Can I taste you?” he asked, his large, warm hands at the neckline of my dress, pulling it slightly wider while he kissed down my collarbone.

“Yes,” I panted, helping him pull my neckline open to reveal my breasts to him.

Dimitri let out a hiss, saying, almost too quiet for me to hear, “So beautiful,” as he cupped one of my breasts in his big hand and began running his warm thumb across my hardened and slightly chilled nipple. I couldn’t suppress a moan at the feeling of that.

“You like that,” Dimitri groaned, as he moved his mouth lower down my cleavage, “That’s good. Because I like _these_.” In a second, his mouth had encircled my nipple, even warmer than his fingers, his soft, wet tongue licking gently across it. I threw my head back and ran my fingers through his tied-back shoulder-length hair, pulling it free from its bindings, and clutching him to me.

“Does that feel good, Roza?” Dimitri whispered against my flesh.

“Yes! God, Dimitri, yes!” I whimpered.

“I can move as slow or as fast as you want me to,” he told me, “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to feel me. All of me,” I told him.

“How many times should I make you come, Roza?” he asked, as he edged his hands under my skirt and up along the outside of my thighs.

My brain was too muddled. I couldn’t reply. “How many, Roza? Do you want me to make you come once? Twice? Three times?”

As he got to the ‘three’, Dimitri’s hands rounded over my waist and tugged my panties. Dimitri took a step back and slid them down my legs and off. “You won’t be needing these again today,” he told me, stuffing them in his pants pocket, right next to the extremely well-proportioned erection protruding from the front of his pants. 

I looked at it and gulped. “Is that for me?” I asked him.

“Do you want it?” he replied, answering a question with another question, which I always hated before this moment.

“Yes,” I panted.

“Then you will have it,” he said, as he ran his hand slowly up the inside of my thigh, with feather-light touches moving closer and closer to my core.

When his fingers came to the beginning of the wetness dripping down my upper thigh, Dimitri let out a heady groan, saying, “Roza, you’re so wet.”

“You _make_ me so wet,” I told him. Dimitri leaned in and began kissing and nipping at my neck as his other hand made slow circled around my nipple. His fingers slid up to my opening, but circled around the outside. For a moment, I thought I’d go insane from how he was teasing me, but then his fingers found the spot he was looking for and he began giving me the best, delicious wet friction I had ever felt before, easily a thousand times better than anything I’d ever done to myself. I couldn’t help but cry out.

“Shh, Roza,” Dimitri whispered at my ear, “I can’t make you come as hard if everyone is going to hear you scream when I do it.”

I almost moaned again at the implication, but I gave a small nod, telling him, “I won’t be louder than a moan.”

“Good,” he told me, returning his lips to my neck, “I would be happy to make you scream another time.” 

Dimitri inserted a finger inside me and used his thumb to pick up where he left off with my clit. I began stroking his hard length through his black dress pants, gripping him slightly when my hand neared the end. As Dimitri added a second finger, I could feel him trying to spread his fingers to stretch me. Given the size of him, it seemed like a sensible thing to do.

“I want you now, Dimitri. Inside,” I panted, unable to speak completely coherently.

“I don’t have anything,” he told me.

“There’s a condom in my purse,” I replied, “third drawer down.” 

Dimitri took his hands away and practically ripped the drawer open, far too eager, but then he handed me my purse, saying, “Do you want me to turn around? I know that the contents of a woman’s purse can be very … personal.”

I shook my head. I was a minimalist and only kept my keys, a wallet, the occasional condom, a hair tie, and a tube of lip gloss in there. I unzipped it and quickly pulled out the condom, handing it to Dimitri. 

Before he could rip the condom open, I had Dimitri’s pants unfastened and was sliding my hand inside the waistband of his boxer briefs. The feel of the silky skin of his hot and incredibly hard member against my fingertips made me gasp a little. This was a world of difference from anything that I had ever experienced before. Dimitri was harder and bigger than I thought possible. 

I wrapped my fingers as tightly around him as I could, still not able to touch my index finger to the tip of my thumb, and began stroking up and down along his massive length. I watched Dimitri close his eyes in bliss and lean his head back, unable to do anything but feel my hand touching him. His efforts at opening the condom had ceased, with it in the palm of his hand.

Dimitri inhaled for calm, then he could hardly find his voice as he groaned out, between panting, “Roza … Roza … Roza … Roza … Oh, Roza … feeling you, like this … it is all I ever wanted to be this close to you … Oh, Roza … But I want to be inside you … Roza … Roza … You have to stop.”

I stilled my hand, but couldn’t let myself pull away. 

“I won’t be able to put the condom on with your hand there,” Dimitri told me with a dark chuckle, placing his hand on my own. I released my grip, instantly seeing his manhood spring back flush against his lower belly with a dull ‘thwap’. 

Dimitri rolled the condom on quickly in one smooth motion, then pulled his pants down and ran the covered tip of his manhood against my core. “Are you ready for me, Roza?” he asked.

“Yes,” I breathed, “Give it to me. I want all of you, Dimitri.”

Dimitri edged the head of his manhood inside me, gritting his teeth and fighting for control. Then, he stilled, letting me adjust to his width. It didn’t matter that I was having sex regularly with Mason; Dimitri was stretching me in a way I’d never been stretched before. After a moment, I nodded, letting him know he could enter me the rest of the way. 

Dimitri slowly glided the rest of the way inside. “Roza,” he whispered, over and over again, almost like a prayer, as he moved the rest of his length into me. 

Once he was fully sheathed inside, Dimitri stilled himself again, running his hands along my breasts and planting open-mouthed kisses along my neck and ear. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist and began rocking against his body, feeling his tip hitting me in a spot Mason had never been able to reach before. I moaned at the sensation. 

“Roza,” Dimitri warned, “You need to be quieter.” Even as he said it, though, he lowered one hand to rub along my clit while I rocked against him.

I nodded, working to keep my moans quieter. I had never had this much trouble being quiet before.

Dimitri pulled his hips back, letting his length slowly pull almost all the way out, then thrust himself completely back inside. He pulled out slowly again, then entered me again, so fast it nearly took my breath away. Again, and again, and again, he pulled back and then slid back into me. His movements were making me crazy. I could barely handle the stimulation without screaming, so I bit my lip to keep quiet.

“Roza, you are incredible,” he whispered against my neck, “You have an amazing body.”

“I feel like I have you to thank for that,” I told him as his pounding picked up speed, “All those workouts together, and the ways you helped me push myself harder.”

“That was definitely my pleasure. But I can’t take credit for all the progress you made on your own, just because I convinced you to do it. And every time we worked out together, I would picture being inside you,” he told me, letting his finger circle my clit faster and gently pinching my hard nipple, “You wouldn’t believe how much thinking of you improved my push-ups by imagining your body underneath mine.” I gasped, knowing just how many push-ups I’d watched him do. “And no matter what the workouts did for you, I can’t take credit for how good you feel wrapped around my dick.”

Dimitri thrust harder and faster, his finger on my clit practically a blur. He whispered in my ear, “Come for me, Roza. Let go. Come for me _now_.” As if he controlled every inch of my body, I felt myself shatter, climaxing around his length. “Yes, Roza,” he told me, “That’s it. I can feel you. You feel so good pulsing around me.”

I was a moaning mess, unable to do anything but ride out the high of my climax.

Suddenly, the bell rang. I groaned as Dimitri helped me to right my dress so that I was fully covered, then called out, “One moment!”

“It’s me, Rose,” came the reply, from a voice I would know anywhere, one I had heard countless times from when I was a kid. “You left your sweater in my car.”

“Shit!” I whispered.

“Comrade,” I told Dimitri quietly, “I will break up with him. Tonight. But I want to do it right. Not here in the middle of my shift.”

Dimitri scowled and said, “I should be the honorable man and take responsibility for what has happened between us. What if I just go out there and tell him I'm to blame?”

“No,” I told him, “I will do it. Talking to him is my responsibility. Not yours.”

I opened the door to the back room and walked along the counter over to stand across from where Mason was standing. I could see Dimitri standing in the back room, with his large mouth-watering erection bulging out of his pants, from my position, but Mason couldn’t. I gave Dimitri a sideways glance and licked my lips before turning to Mason.

“Hi, Mase,” I told him.

“Hi Ro - Rose?” he said, stopping halfway through my name and cocking his head to the side, “Rose, have you been reading those trashy books again? You look really flushed. God, your nipples are standing straight out. I can see them. They look absolutely luscious.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri crawling along the floor on my side of the counter. When he got to me, he ran a hand up each of my inner thighs and sat on the floor between my legs, positioning himself so that he was immediately behind me but facing away, so that he would be facing me if he reclined against the counter between my legs.

“What? Oh, this?” I asked Mason, tugging at the fabric of my dress to hide my pebbled nipples, “It’s just really,” at that moment, Dimitri began running his tongue up my thigh, making tiny little licks and moving up to my core. I gasped just a little, but tried to continue, “really cold in here. All the more reason I need my sweater.” I gave Mason my most convincing smile that I could muster, and he handed over my sweater. 

“Here it is, then,” said Mason, “but I have to tell you that you look really hot right now, babe. Like all I want to do is come back there and bend you over that counter.”

As Dimitri’s tongue began circling my clit, I gave a dry laugh and told Mason, “You know I could never do anything like that at work.”

Dimitri inserted a finger into me while he licked and Mason said, “Still, it’s awfully tempting. Where’s the valet guy at, anyways? He’s usually around here somewhere, isn’t he?”

“What? You mean Dimitri?” Dimitri began flicking his tongue frantically against my clit at the mention of his name. My breathing quickened. “Oh, he’s … around. Maybe even closeby.”

“Do you think I could talk to him a minute?” Mason asked, “I’ve been dying to ask him about his ab routine. I know he helps you out in the gym a ton.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” I told Mason as Dimitri’s finger curled up into my g-spot. My voice was getting shakier by the moment as I said, “I don’t think you’ll be seeing him for a little while,” quickly adding, “but I know he’s not far.”

“That’s a shame,” Mason said, “but since we’re all alone, do you think you could give me a kiss?”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Mase,” I told him, “I _am_ at work.”

“”What’s going to happen? No one is here to see you,” he said.

“Fine,” I huffed, just wanting Mason to leave before Dimitri made me spontaneously combust, “ _One_ kiss. And then you need to go.”

“Okay,” said Mason, “Just one.”

I leaned forward over the counter as Mason did the same, with Dimitri’s mouth following me all the way, and then Mason added, “At least let me get to touch one of these.”

As Mason’s lips came in contact with mine, Mason began thumbing my nipple at the same time Dimitri ground his tongue roughly against my clit and ran his fingertip in small circles directly on my g-spot. I began to climax on the spot, right into Dimitri’s waiting mouth, moaning into Mason’s mouth. Dimitri began lapping and sucking at me, riding out my orgasm.

Mason backed away, saying, “Babe, I never knew you were so sensitive. If you’d been like this all along …”

“What?” I asked Mason, trying to focus on the conversation instead of the sexy Russian lapping at my center beneath me, “If I’d been like this all along, what?”

“Rose, I’m so sorry,” he told me. Dimitri stopped licking and I looked down to see him cocking his head, listening to what Mason had to say, “I’ve gotta be honest with you. I love you so much. I’ve always wanted you, and you’ve always turned me on, but … the other night, Eddie and I were drinking and … it started out as us talking. I told him the sex with you just wasn’t what I thought it would be anymore, and suddenly we were kissing. I love you, Rose, but I think I love Eddie, too. The same way. But maybe more. I didn’t mean for it to happen, and I was going to tell you tonight. I was actually kind of hoping I could give you one last night together, to give you something to remember me by, before we had to break up, but, well, I think it’s just for the best, Rose. Do you understand?”

I was so confused. I was somewhere between doing a happy dance that I didn’t have to be the one to break up with Mason, hypocritically angry that Mason cheated on me, and sad that it was over. 

I looked down at Dimitri, who was still between my legs and grinning like a child who was just given the keys to the candy shop, and I knew exactly what to say.

“I don’t want to lose you guys as friends,” I told Mason, “Your friendship means more to me than our relationship. Eddie’s, too.”

“Wow, Rose,” said Mason, “Are you sure?”

I extended my hand and put it on his shoulder. “I’m sure, Mase. I want you to be happy.”

Mason looked shocked. “This is not how I thought this day would go,” he told me, “Do you still want a ride home tonight?”

I looked down at Dimitri again and smiled, saying, “Actually, I think I might have a ride. Thanks, Mase.” I leaned forward and kissed Mason on the cheek, saying, “I’ll see you later, Mason. Will you and Eddie still come for Christian's card night on Thursday?”

Mason smiled, saying, “I wouldn’t miss it, Rose. Bye.”

As soon as Mason had walked off, I told Dimitri, “He’s gone.”

Dimitri said, as he stood, “I guess this means you’ll be coming home with me after work tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, The Professional is a real book and that is a real quote from the book. And, yes, it has quite a few similarities to Vampire Academy. If I hadn’t been reading them at close to the same time, I’m not sure I would have caught all of them, but back-to-back, it’s hard to miss how much in common they have. I have read a lot of Kresley Cole’s stuff and I don’t think I’ve come across anything she’s written that I don’t enjoy.  
> For those of you NOT on my Facebook page, I put it to a vote whether to put out the next chapter of Playing Adult (which will still not have any sex for a few more chapters yet - sorry!) or do the sexy one-shot. One-shot won. Sorry it took a while to get this story out. It turned out to be a much longer one-shot than I meant for it to be.  
> What do you keep in your purse, assuming you have one (don’t feel like this is limited to a female thing because my husband carried a ‘man-purse’ for years)? Unlike Rose in this story, I tend to keep everything but the kitchen sink in my purse: snacks, ibuprofen, checkbook, nail clippers, sunglasses, and more. At one point, I even used to keep a ruler in there. It’s not a ‘mom purse’ that could hold a two-liter of cola or anything (my mom’s purse probably could’ve when I was a kid), but I find ways to keep stuff in there. If you ever need something, it’s probably in my purse.


End file.
